Would I ever lie to you?
by Trogir
Summary: M because Brian swears like a sailor. AU Brian is a cynical writer whose days pass on making bitter comments about his surroundings. His search for inspiration attracts him to Justin. And then there's of course Debbie, a motherly puppet master.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been to Chicago. I've been to New York. Hell, I traveled all the way down to the border of Mexico, just to see if I can get published. And nothing. Not one piece of crap newspaper thinks the stories about truth are gonna sell. Because who would wanna read about a bunch of crazy faggots.

Nonetheless, I still write. Guess the life of struggling artist allows me for being much more of a queen that I already am. My days pass on thinking, frustration and pointless search for the inspiring... Inspiring something. Art galleries, movies, people talking on TV. But, let's face it, everyone can shit a piece of crap they're nowadays calling art, put it in a nice glass show-case and happily stuff their wallet. If you want to see the truth about those goddamn artists, go to some bar. Or gay bar, because they're usually... You know. Artistic_ that_ way.

To be honest, I hate art. I couldn't even look at the half of the exhibition I went to. I chose to sit outside instead. Smoke a cigarette. Maybe go get drunk.

Sometimes even I can't stand my own whining. I am by far and away the most annoying drama queen. Of course the fact that I'm just gorgeous adds to the problem.

I breathe out dirty cigarette smoke and think. God, lately I smoke so much I fear my dick'll go flat. But what can I say, writer's gotta write, there's no point sitting there and hoping alcohol's gonna cure every little sorrow.

Not that I haven't tried.

Oh crap, who the hell wants to live forever? We're not meant to live longer than twenty-eight. We get too much self-destructive because of the, I don't know, goddamn wrinkles.

After the artsy-fartsy-god-knows-what I went down to Yellow-feathered Flock. Awful old joint, just awful. Perfect for drinking up all the money I had left. Biggest advantage of gay bars – no one will punch you for admiring their boyfriend's ass; and maybe casually licking your lips when the piece could have been worth your while.

I really should do something about my... Maybe in a couple of drinks, then we'll talk about it, shall we?

People really don't know how to deal with each other. I wish I had brought earplugs but then again, what's a night wasted in a stinky gay bar without some thumpa-thumpa.

Jesus, people really should do less bullshit talking, more actual enjoying their situation. "You don't love me the way I love you!", "Your mother hates me!", "How can you say that, you said you loved it when I bite your neck!". Mother of god, boo-fuckin'-hoo, go back and cry in a closet, then, since you can't accept yourself the way you are. You are gay, for Christ's sake, not some suburban housewife who's trying to please the husband. There is no American home and living gay dream, deal with it! Stop pretending to be a heterosexual homo, stop with the white fence, dog, two cats and adopted Chinese twins! Listen to some Nirvana, for fuck's sake, because I sure as hell can't stand your whining. I guess your boyfriend can't as well, since he murmured something and escaped to the bathroom. I smirked and swallowed the rest of my whiskey.

Now's the time for my move.

I went after him. He knew I was following. He felt my stare on his gorgeous butt since the moment he and his bag of whines arrived. The bathroom was full of guys giving, receiving... Or both. The floor was suspiciously sticky, not to mention the improvised glory holes – yes, I wouldn't pee in the last stall if I were you. Unless, of course, the idea sounds appealing?

Gorgeous butt checked himself out in the mirror. He saw me in the reflection and turned around. I especially liked his blond hair. They were kinda messy, unkempt, really nice shades of honey and... Don't get me wrong; I usually don't get into details. This little homo-hetero housewife was different. There are lots of them that I've introduced to a good fuck. Then and again, couple of them would get a stupid idea to come and look for me. But this one... Oh no. He was wasting himself. His face was something you should call pretty, since there are no other words to describe it without the necessity of getting too lovey-dovey. The eyes... They were definitely blue, I think. Showing all his emotions without him even opening this gorgeous mouth.

I grabbed his wrist the moment he was coming into the stall. I smiled. He smiled back and pulled me inside.

"Just... Let's keep it quiet. Please?", he asked, giving me a coy, indecisive look.

I pulled my pants down and shut his mouth, then. Properly.

He couldn't have been disappointed, judging by the moans.

I waited a couple of minutes before I considered it safe come out of the bathroom. Lit a cigarette, pressed my back against the stall and gently breathed out the smoke. Would have been way more poetic if the surface above was a midnight sky, not a dirty ceiling covered in cell numbers and pictures of cocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lately all I do my friends describe with "should/shouldn't have" category. It's not my fault they don't have sex anymore and walk around unsatisfied, with baby formula stains all over them. I didn't make them adopt those ugly, snotty, whiny creatures they insist upon calling 'children'.

I swear, Mikey, what happened to you? You've never been a stud, but you had your moments. And now... If I see you change another diaper I'm gonna make you eat it! Oh, don't look at me with those puppy eyes. No! I'm not gonna hold this! Jesus Christ, it's my favorite shirt you fool! It's none of my business you catalogue everything your little cub here does, it DOES NOT need a picture with me! Oh sweet Jesus, it's drooling...

"Brian, quit looking like you're going to puke. Smile!"

"I am not. You're mistaking me with your little mess factory here," I snapped, not even close to a pleasant face expression adequate to immortalize in family album.

"For fuck's sake, Brian, stop bitching, you queen!" Debbie rushed from her seat to take over her... For argument's sake let's call it a grandkid.

"Give him to me. Who is a little puppy-puppy-pooh?"

Oh God, just let me die...

"I am?" I smiled unpleasantly trying to light a cigarette.

She looked at me, obviously not amused.

"No smoking near the baby! Go outside!"

Lindsay's half-that-is-definitely-not-better-more-like-'should-have-amputated-this-part-and-never-look-back'-half looked at me triumphantly.

"I knew he was going tomake a scene out of himself," she said to Lindsay not even trying to keep her voice down.

I kept in mind to slam the door behind me.

I feel like an unwanted old dog whose family got a new puppy. And by puppy I mean they all got married and reproduced. One way or the other.

I started walking towards my car. Stupid people. More importantly, they shouldn't have left me all alone and move on. They shouldn't be happy while I'm so fuckin' miserable!

When I started looking and couldn't find my car keys, I think that was the limit of this evening's annoyances. I kicked Mickey's idiotic little picket fence and, hence, broke off one piece. Shouldn't 've kicked it with an army boot... Jesus, there it is again!

What on Earth happened to 'no regrets'?

"Jesus, fuck!" I put a cigarette in the corner of my mouth, picked up the broken piece and threw it in the bushes.

And then...

"Hey!"

I turned around, obviously busted. No, no Mikey. I exhaled the cigarette smoke with a bit of a nervous cough.

"Would never have thought I'd meet you here. Out of all the places."

Blonde gorgeous butt from last night came towards me on those two short legs and kissed me awkwardly on the cheek. He smiled, obviously wishing to have pecked another place.

I figured the annoying boyfriend must be close enough to spot us. Fair enough, I won't provoke him since I have nothing to say.

I looked him in the eye, slowly exhaling the cigarette smoke. He must have misinterpreted my silence. He started talking.

"So... What are you doing here? Do you live somewhere close? I've never seen you in this neighborhood before."

"No." I cut him off quickly, smearing the cigarette butt in the perfectly green, mowed lawn. How can I escape without making a scene?

"Oh..."

He looked around, suddenly disappointed, as if looking for help. Was he really trying to make contact with me or get me to get into his pants again? Nevermind, that's not my concern. I took his silence as my cue to leave. Finally car keys appeared to be in my back pocket.

"Brian?"

Shit.

I turned around, not able to ignore Debbie. I guess I never will be.

"You're going already? Ah. Who's that pretty boy?" She smiled in a motherly way, coming towards us.

What? He's not going anywhere with me! I almost growled.

But if I leave alone like that it will be obvious I just wanted to escape this ridiculous couples night. Which would mean only more problems and social awkwardness.

Uh-oh, she's frowning. Better think quickly or she'll ask him in as well. I made a tremendous effort to look her casually in the eyes. Maybe smile a little. Uh, no, that came out more like a dog showing his teeth.

"Well. This is Debbie," I sighed, waving in her direction. "This..." Is a blonde pretty butt?

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Justin!" He approached her with the brightest smile I have ever seen. Is his jaw still intact? Come on, you can never buy your way out with a smile! Not from Debbie.

Just when I thought this, the impossible happened.

"Nice to meet you, honey. All right then, kids, you go have fun!"

And then she winked at me. She fuckin' winked, turned around and left! Without a word! What is this, a prom night?

Is he even of age?

I looked at him and tried to hold back my scowls. After all, he rescued me from all this love and sugar overdose.

"Well, well." He looked at me triumphantly.

Oh shit, he knows what he's just done. Now I have to talk to him. What is this, a perfect blond butt _and_ brains? Something's not right. But he doesn't have a third nipple or anything. I checked. I'm also pretty sure no one had ever checked so thoroughly before, judging by his last night's moans. This time I smiled at him.

Involuntarily, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What now?"

"I don't know. Depends. You can stay. Or go. Cum again and go to sleep. Take a shower because, honestly, you stink a bit."

"Bastard!"

One side of my mouth rose in a sarcastic smile that tried to cover up my complete captivation for his bright smile. The last thing on my mind was to let him go to his pitiful... Boyfriend.

Unfortunately he didn't share my views on that matter. He sat up and looked at my bedside clock.

"Shit. I've gotta go," he said, reaching for his clothes.

"No," I whined, actually _whined_, reaching for him and capturing his lips in another kiss, embracing him from behind, resting my head on his shoulder. He moaned, kissing me back and simultaneously dressing up.

"No, no, no. You don't have to go yet. He'll be all right, changing his own diapers and shit. Stay."

He looked at me, utterly surprised. Hell, I was even more than he was, as soon as my own words came to me. I almost gasped. Was I beginning to... Care?

Nonsense.

I don't do care. I don't do whining. But then again, I never fuck the same trick twice. And here he was, sitting on my lap, warm and freshly sex-scented. His smile – captivating. His lips... Don't get me started. Perfect skin, smooth, most gorgeous ass. My personal, ideal sex toy.

Just what the doctor ordered.

Since I came across him that evening this has become our usual thing. He'd sneak out almost every evening, every morning, afternoon and midnight. To spend it all with me. Fucking, sometimes talking, licking ice cream out of each other. I wondered how we managed to still go to work and find time for bathroom. Because we sure as hell didn't waste time for anything unnecessary, unless included in foreplay. And how come his obviously daft dumbass haven't noticed his boyfriend... Well, that he's mine.

"Brian, I have to. I have work tomorrow."

I bit my lip and smiled playfully.

"I could give you a ride?"

"I have to change!"

"You look great."

"You're just saying that to get to my pants again."

"You look gorgeous!"

He laughed again, trying to escape my tight embrace.

"Brian, I'm gonna be late for dinner, Ethan's going to flip!"

"Why don't you ditch Ethan and stay here already? We can get a take out if you really must stuff your stomach."

He looked at me, in absolute surprise.

"What do you mean, stay here?" He frowned.

I swallowed heavily and shrugged.

"I mean: get out of your relationship and into my pants."

I really did try to remain casual about it. Meaning: my heart was racing like crazy.

He laughed and shook his head, so I panted impatiently and pulled him closer.

"Fine. You can stay for this night. And the next. As for the rest of the year, I wouldn't mind as well. I'd... Rather not spend it without you. So. Yes, stay here. With me."

"As in... Move in together?" He gave me one of his brightest smiles. I looked at him and gasped theatrically.

"If you must label everything, really..."

"Brian!"

"Okay. As you wish. Move in. But no messing in my kitchen! We eat out. And in this house we save water."

"Meaning?" He was obviously taken aback by my sudden practicality.

"No separate showers. Too much waste." I smiled, licking my lips in a very erotic manner. He gave my thigh a sudden slap.

"God, I sometimes can't believe your stamina. You have a dirty mind of a thirteen year old!"

"I know. So? What about Ian?" I pulled him on me, laying on my back and very sure of myself, reaching for cigarettes. I gave him one, slipping it between his lips.

"Ethan. Oh, he's gone." He murmured, smirking. I must have a very bad influence on people since I actually made this blond angel learn how to smirk. Mischievously, at that.

"As in, consider it done?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, as in he's been gone since you fucked me that second time. And third. And fourth. And then we woke up in a condom graveyard and..."

"I know I should be focused on satisfying your young blond emotions but I'm tired, and you need my cock in your mouth."

I loved his obedience.


End file.
